


Evidence in the Blood

by Kathos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped and forced into a difficult situation, Sherlock makes a sentimental decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is my first fic in a while, feedback is much appreciated.

Sherlock looked around the room; the walls were covered in a small layer of black soot, but with no animal fat residue. A fire had been used in this room as recently as the last six months, workshop of some kind then. The curved walls and damp running down the walls threw him, he had never seen this but he was sure that he knew where he was. Information deemed unimportant and deleted then. A shiver went down his spine, ‘cold’ he thought remotely ‘the human body was poor transportation’. 

He was becoming used to the gloom, eyes adjusting to the lower levels of light. He had no reference for how long he had been kept in the previous room, but he had been drugged in there. Sedatives were not normally his thing but there was something about it that appealed now. He thinks he was tortured somehow but why did they sedate him to apply some of the most basic torture methods and why confine them there. 

Molly, instantly he knew it was her. Damn sentimentally, he knew rationally that his ability to deduce it was her was due to familiarity with her from their frequent interactions. He couldn’t help but think that he would know her anywhere just because she was ‘his pathologist’. Mycroft would never let him hear the end of it if he found out.

He called her name and she shifted slightly. Not dead then, he felt his shoulders relax slightly letting the tension out and the knots release. 

She turned over; her arms were tied in front of her but she made no attempt to get out of them. He saw that she was scared, no sense in adding to it he thought as he asked why she hadn’t tried to escape. He knew it hurt her but he needed her to have some fight and if that meant she hated him then that was ok. 

“You” it was barely a whisper. The breath he had been drawing in hitched in his throat. The fact that she could have escaped but chose not to for him scared him; he would be the reason for anything that had happened to her since. He registered that there was something else in the drugs they had been giving him; he had the distinct desire to destroy whomever had tied Molly up. 

“Thank you” She looked stunned, he meant it though, there was so much he had to thank her for and this was just another one of them. 

He sat up; the chains that tied his feet were quite long and allowed him to move to her. He noted that his ankles were raw, obviously he had been uncooperative even in his drugged state and that this had not diminished when they had moved him to the more solid restraints. 

She moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder, he resisted the urge to move from the contact. Since the fall he had been trying to allow them all in closer as a matter of improving their opinion of him, Mycroft had decided it was pathetic but Mummy said she was proud of him for trying. 

He frowned, something was wrong, from the angle he was holding her she was too big. Remembering Mary’s early pregnancy he reminded himself not to ask if she had gotten fat since they last met. Then it struck him; Molly was pregnant, about two months given her size. 

“Molly when was your last menstruation?” He didn’t see it coming; her bound hands came up sharply on his nose. The blood quickly began flowing down his face. ‘Wrong question’ he thought. 

“How dare you Sherlock, I thought you were starting to get the hang of this but no, we are in a terrible situation and you have to ask that! How is it relevant?”

“Look at yourself,” pointing at the soft swell of her stomach, “I know that was not there when I last saw you.”

She blushed; did he really pay that much attention to her body? Shaking her head slightly as she did, of course he did as he notices everything even if it is just more data. Of course he was right, which didn’t help her mood. 

“Sherlock, what is going on?”

“I think that my judgment of time elapsed has been impaired by the drugs.”

She frowned. “Oh Sherlock, not again.” She had to admit she was devastated, he might not be hers but she cared deeply what happened to him.

“They sedated me, I think they also gave me a steroid or testosterone.”

“Oh!” She didn’t want to ask him how he knew that. 

He used his free hands to get rid of her bindings, she looked around for something to use on his.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly managed to help him pick the locks for his manacles. Her fingers were shaking as she brushed the bruised skin on his ankles. 

Every time he winced she murmured words of comfort, a soothing balm to his increasingly agitated mind. He knew Molly had not been pregnant when he saw her last; parts of what had happened to them came to him. His first attempt had been feeble but she had cried so much at their threats that he had tried to comply with their demands. Her skin was like silk under his fingers and when he felt her orgasm a calmness, usually reserved only for the most encompassing of highs or closing a case, had flowed over him. Something was wrong though as they took her away and this was when the drugs changed and the pain began. He resisted the urge to examine his wounds, social niceties had to be observed to preserve the small amount of friendship he still had with her his internal John voice reminded him. 

Getting up and heading to the door he stopped, his fingers brushing her wrist.

”Molly, I realise what happened was against your will. I want you to know that if they had not threatened to hurt you anyway I would not have forced you.” He looked down. The shame he felt at his actions was overwhelming him, which shocked him because he knew the alternative had been repulsive to him.

She touched his chin lifting his gaze. 

”Sherlock, what happened? I remember being in the morgue and then waking up in a room, they were hitting you and shouting and then I was on a bed before being thrown in here. I think we do need to talk about this but we need to be safe first.”

Mentally kicking him self, ignoring the mocking internal voice that had taken on his brother’s dulcet tones they made their way down a corridor. She had repressed the memory or the drugs were such that she couldn’t remember. Keeping the truth from her might be considered kinder but she needed to know and he resolved to tell her once they were safe. Apparently their captors either wanted them to escape or felt that with one of them securely manacled the other would remain compliant. Their path up to the exit was clear. Sneaking past what looked like a gift shop they came out to the street. 

Stepping out into the dim daylight, with gray skies above. Sherlock looked around him, not London, or Cardiff. The almost burnt effect on the buildings juxtaposed with the new buildings led him to conclude it was Edinburgh. Looking back, a sign for a tour of Edinburgh’s South bridge and it all fell into place. Hide them away in the middle of the rabbit warren that were the rooms used in days gone by as concealed workshops was brilliant, no one to hear you scream over the cars and not everyone knew they were there. South Bridge, so if they went up to the top of the bridge and followed it over they would be above the train station. Public and well policed. Just a short call and his brother could make arrangements for their return to London. 

He pulled her quickly along the crowded street, frowning as he did so. At least he knew how long they had been missing.

”We have been gone approximately 4 months” Molly shook her head.

”No we can't have been.” She couldn’t understand why no one had rescued them if they had been gone that long. 

”This is Edinburgh, there are only this many people here twice a year. Hogmanay, New Years that is, and the festival. As it is during the day it must be sometime in August, festival time.” He hated being corrected, he knew he was right. ‘Calm, she is just scared’ he reminded himself. 

They turned left onto Princes street, the throng lessened here but still significant, at least they got the tram works sorted he thought absentmindedly. 

Entering the train station they stood out and quite a few police officers eyed him suspiciously as he pulled Molly along, spotting a female police officer he went up to her confidently. Proceeding to inform her that they had both been kidnapped and asking her to attend to Molly first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter and some of this story will deal with someone considering an abortion.
> 
> I am going away for spring break so it might be a while till I update.

His brother had actually sounded somewhat relieved when he called. Confirming that they had in fact been missing nearly five months, even insisting they wait until he could retrieve them personally. The police insisted on taking them to the hospital, he only acquiesced so that Molly could be looked after. He had insisted they focus on her so she could have an ultrasound quickly to make sure she and the baby were ok. 

On arrival she was taken into a secluded area, he was left in the minor injuries section. Everyone was avoiding him, partly due to the smell and partly due to his random outbursts at the voices of Mycroft and John in his mind telling him how it was all his fault, and that he shouldn’t care so much even if it was. 

They refused to let him in, the idiots. They clearly weren’t caring about molly’s best interests, why wouldn’t she want him in there. He felt his inner Mycroft laughing. Turning he came face to face with the real thing. Interesting, must have taken the jet. 

“Oh, Brother mine, what have you got yourself entangled with now”

“Not now Mycroft, tell them I need to see her.”

“Sherlock how is she?” John’s brow furrowed, the latest disappearance had not helped his concern Sherlock would go back to his old ways. Mary followed him in, Sherlock felt relieved. Since the Magnusson business she had been a closer friend and John had led her to befriend Molly, she seemed to take it on herself to shield Molly from Sherlock’s more tactless comments. 

“They won’t let me in,” He felt petulant but no one mentioned it. 

“I’ll go, sorry it's gender bias.” Mary pushed past them, loudly declaring to the protesting nurse that she was the closest thing to Molly’s family and they weren’t going to stop her short of shooting her.

Mary was allowed in, Molly barely able to glance up let alone look her in the eye. 

“Molly, could you have left?” She nodded. 

“I couldn’t leave him.” She seemed to be almost apologising. 

“Don’t worry he is ok, concerned about you but ok.” Mary said trying to reassure her. A smile skirted across molly’s face. 

“I’m sure it’s just to ask if I knew anymore than him.”

“No, he was really concerned. Molly what happened?” Molly told her all she could remember, which wasn’t much. Mary shook her head, there had to be more to get Sherlock to react this much. 

The nurses came in wanting to do an ultrasound. Mary stayed with her for support. The nurse seemed hesitant. 

“What?”

“Well you appear to be 14 weeks along. You don’t remember anything?” Molly shook her head. 

“Ok well as we don’t know if you were taking any prenatal vitamins or if you were given anything that may do harm you will need to be closely monitored for the rest of the pregnancy.”

“But what can be done?”

“Done?”

“A…. A termination.” Mary sighed; she knew the answer but hadn’t wanted to tell her. 

“Well that would be your decision and I arrange for you to talk to the doctors about it but as you look to be over 14 weeks it will be more difficult and has its own risks to your health.” Molly burst into tears; she couldn’t believe what was happening to her. 

The journey back was subdued; she had begged them to tell her it was a lie. That they were joking. She kept mentioning wanting to end the pregnancy but was afraid of the risks. Sherlock cringed every time she said that. She hadn’t figured it out yet. She didn't remember it was him that had sex with her, he shook his head realising that in essence he had raped her even though it had been at gun point he had decided that it was better him than them. 

She had cried on Mary's shoulder the whole drive from the hospital to the airport, Mycroft had been able to secure the plane to take them back to London. Sherlock had been examined and he was sure that his brother suspected what had happened. Mycroft sat down next to him, a sigh escaped.

“Oh brother mine. What have they done to you?” 

“I am sure you saw both of our medical reports, Mycroft. Why don't you deduce for yourself?”

“Do you love her?” he asked with a sneer.

“Don't be absurd, she just doesn't deserve this. Molly wishes to have children but on her own terms. This is cruel and now she has to either carry it to term or have an abortion. As she is most likely too far along for an early medical abortion the second option might be unpalatable for her.”

“Surely she wouldn't want to terminate your child?” Whilst sentiment wasn’t something he gave in to he knew that Dr Hooper had strong feelings for his brother. 

“She doesn't realise and you know it.”

“Well we will do a cell-free fetal DNA test. If she decides to proceed with the pregnancy but does not wish to keep the child that way you can both sign away your rights when you give the child up for adoption.”

Sherlock nodded slightly, then turned to resume staring out of the window. He knew his plan was risky but he was determined, once the test showed it was his he would say that he would support her through the pregnancy and then have her sign the rights away ready for the adoption. He was sure his mother would help if he needed to keep Mycroft from finding out. He already had an obsessive need to keep his child safe and that meant lying to everyone around him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own it. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, hopefully this makes up for it.

When they landed Molly was transferred to Bart’s, more tests followed. Mycroft explained the paternity test. She seemed confused by it. 

“Isn’t it too early to do a paternity test, won't that risk a miscarriage?” She suddenly felt very protecting of the baby growing inside of her. 

“You didn't seem as concerned when you were demanding a termination?” He couldn't understand the anger he was feeling, it was irrational. 

“Sherlock” Mary and John shouted in unison.

“Fine” he left turning his collar up as he went. 

Mycroft explained that it was just a blood sample that was checked for segments of the foetal DNA and that it was completely safe for them both.

“Dr. Hooper may I ask why you are now concerned for the safety of the child?”

“Well there are lots of women out there that want and can support a child; I think that adoption is right for this child.” Mycroft smiled

“A noble choice Dr. Hooper”. With that he left; confused she relaxed as blood was taken. 

Mycroft had obtained permission from the mother, now to work on the father. He was concerned that Sherlock was appearing to show sentiment towards his unborn child. Mycroft had seen the footage that had been obtained from the kidnappers. His brother had been given a terrible choice but ultimately had made the right one, better to lose a friend then have her potentially remember her rape at the hands of their kidnappers because he had let them. Mycroft stepped onto the roof of Bart’s.

“ Not thinking of repeating an old trick are we little brother? You will be glad to know that Dr Hooper has arrived at adoption as an option on her own, which will make our job even easier.”

Sherlock ignored his brother, delving into his mind palace for peace but all he saw is what could be, the child they were having and his desire to protect them from this world. 

He turned and passed Mycroft ignoring his calls to contact their parents to say he was in fact alive. Mycroft obviously not wanting to do it himself. He ventured out into the city, trying to find solitude in the chaos of rush hour. 

Mary had waited with Molly while they were doing the tests. She was concerned for the younger woman. 

“Molly, what do you want to do?” Molly looked terrified; she had been trying to fight the urge to run away so she wouldn’t have to deal with that. 

“I don’t know. I know it would be best for me to have them put up for adoption. But what I know I should do and what I want are different”

“You know John and I will be here if you decide to keep the baby.”

“No, my instinct is that I don’t want this, I don’t know who the father is or the circumstances they were conceived in and this makes me want to have a termination. But then I feel so bad for thinking that.” Mary smiled sympathetically. 

“It’s ok, I don’t blame you. You have no idea what happened. We will know more after the test results are back and maybe that will help you decide. I do think you were right in what you said to Mycroft though.” Molly nodded, she knew it was true but she was concerned how the ongoing pregnancy would affect her mental state if one of her captors were the father. Having said that who else could it have been, Sherlock. At the thought of this she giggled at its ridiculousness. 

“Sorry just a crazy thought that struck me as ridiculous.”

“What?”

“Well what if it was Sherlock? Obviously that can’t be true he would never, it’s not like I’m The Woman.” She smiled vainly. Mary shook her head. 

“He cares.”

“No, I’m a case that’s all.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't happy with the last chapter so wanted to upload this sooner rather than later. This ones a bit wordy but needed to be done and think it went ok.

“Sherlock” She almost leapt out of her bed, she hadn’t seen him lurking in the corner of her room. 

“They are keeping you in?”

“Yes, they were concerned about some of the levels in my blood sample so they wanted to keep me in for observation.” She shifted to face him. 

“What happened?” He went to leave.

“Sherlock, you have to tell me. You owe me that much, I need to know the truth.” He hesitated and his shoulders slumped.

“I’ve never done it before.” 

“I know, just tell me. Please.”

“They threw you into my cell. I thought they were going to torture you. I was wrong.” There was always something he got wrong.

“I don’t have any wounds.” She knew that there was one thing though. 

“They said that if I didn’t they would.” He still wasn’t facing her, he gestured behind him to her. She gasped. 

“I couldn’t let them touch you. They wanted to torture me, force me to watch.” She began to cry. 

“I am sorry, I never want to hurt you. There is always something wrong.” He lent against the wall for support. 

He did not hear her approach; she placed a hand on his shoulder turning him to face her. He wasn’t crying but she could tell he was struggling with the suppression of his feelings. 

“Thank you.” He looked up; trying to read her face, find the anger in her features that he knew he deserved. 

“Molly?” Nothing. He looked her over trying to deduce what he felt he deserved, he had never felt guilt for anything before but now he knew it was all his fault. He only saw her complete acceptance of him. 

“I mean it Sherlock. You did the only thing you could think of to protect me from them, I do not hate you.” She could see the confusion, fear, and doubt. 

“I hate myself.” He turned and pulled away from her. Leaving her to collapse to the ground, crying for the both of them. Mary found her there an hour later.

“Molly.” Mary checked her over to make sure she wasn’t injured. 

“It’s ok, I’m fine. I need to speak to John.” Mary looked at her unsure, but the determination on Molly’s face was clear. 

“I will get him but I want to be here for whatever you need to say.” Molly nodded; she thought it might be best given the circumstances. 

Mary returned with John twenty minutes later. He was obviously concerned about the sudden summons. 

“Molly what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine John, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise you won’t be angry with him. He already hates himself enough.”

“What did he do? Did he try to leave without you?” She shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

“I don’t remember this at all and there is no physical damage.” Her hand unconsciously going to her stomach. 

“No he can’t have”

“John, do not interrupt me. Sherlock has told me this, he won’t listen to me, and I need you to agree with me. It is the only thing that will bring him back from the edge.” She paused taking a second to compose herself. 

“Sherlock said they brought me to his cell, he thought they were going to torture me but instead they gave him a choice. Either he could make love to me or they would rape me.” She chose her words carefully, they were true, but she knew they might not feel that way. 

“So the baby could be his?” John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“John, he blames himself. He thinks he raped me and he hates himself. I don’t think I have seen him this bad, even when he came to ask my help with the fall. I need you to tell him it isn’t, that he had no other option and that I don’t hate him. He didn’t believe me when I said it.”

“Molly, why do you think John can convince him?” Mary knew that they needed to look after Molly but she didn’t think this was something they could help with. 

“Sherlock trusts your judgement on all things to do with people. That and if you can’t convince him no-one can.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own them, sigh......

John left Mary to look after Molly; he didn’t want her on her own. He had no idea what to say to Sherlock, he was his best friend but the choice he had faced was beyond his experience. He considered calling his therapist to get her opinion but thought better of it. Sherlock would have run a mile. He let himself into their flat. It was quiet, not a good sign if Sherlock really was upset. 

“Sherlock?” No reply, this was starting to worry John. He made his way through the flat, checking the bathroom as he went and being more than a little relieved not to find Sherlock in there shooting up. He made his way to Sherlock’s bedroom; opening the door his eyes swept the room. Sherlock was sitting up on his bed, his back against the headboard. A gun in his hand and tears pouring down his face. John froze; he had never seen Sherlock display this much emotion; well aside from rage. 

“Sherlock, she told us. It’s not your fault. She doesn’t remember but she doesn’t hate you at all. She is really worried about you. Please?” He gestured to the gun. Sherlock glanced at him, the pain preventing him from speaking. He felt as raw and aching as he had when Redbeard died. John carefully took the revolver from Sherlock. Checking it, he put it back under the bed. 

“I hurt her.”

“No, you made sure they didn’t. They wanted to do this to you, there was no way for you to not end up hurt, but you made sure that she wasn’t. That is important.”

“She didn’t get pregnant from that time.” His hands were shaking now.

“They made you?” Sherlock shook his head. 

“Don’t tell me they did and that baby is someone else’s? Sherlock the thought that it is yours is the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.”

“No, it’s mine.” He inhaled deeply, “Percutaneous epididymal sperm aspiration for use in intracytoplasmic sperm injection”.

“Jesus Christ.” John pretty much shouted this, slumping onto the side of the bed facing away from Sherlock. The juxtaposition of Sherlock’s room struck him, violin in the corner on the chair, paintings on the wall and the periodic table. Nothing really went together but all of it was very Sherlock. 

“They gave me shots of something and I remember pain but not much else. I think that after it became apparent she was pregnant they tried to keep me sedated. I must have fought as they changed my restraints to metal ones and moved me.”

“You have to tell her.” It was an order not a request. 

“I can’t, it feels worse than if it had been that first time.” He didn’t know why but it did. 

“But still?”

“What do I say, Oh Molly sorry but I failed to impregnate you the first time so they tied me down, stuck a needle in my testicle and took the sperm out before using it to fertilise one of your eggs.”

“Why didn’t she know that they had harvested her eggs?”

“I think they did that first, in case it didn’t work. Maybe they didn’t want us knowing that it wasn’t natural”

“Why?” 

“To make her hate the child as well as me. To associate it with the rape.” He hung his head, he didn’t want John to hate him but he had done it and shying away from that was wrong. 

“Sherlock, you were forced. It wasn’t just her that had no choice.”

“She was the first.” John spun around.

“You mean you have never before?”

“Not while sober.” Maybe that was what was worse, he had been completely in control of his body, and she hadn’t. 

“Tell her, Sherlock she needs to know. Hell, you need to tell her for your own sake.” 

Sherlock got out his phone. 

“Not by text Sherlock.” Sometimes he really wanted to throttle the man. 

“Just asking her to stay here after she gets out.”

“Ok.”

Sherlock sent her a message. 

You are to stay at Baker Street after you are discharged. At least until I have found who took us.

Molly stared at her phone. She could not understand why he wanted it but was glad. John must have gotten through to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters and am using them solely to distract me from real life :-)

Molly was discharged the next morning. She had expected given his message that Sherlock would pick her up but instead Mary came. She looked apprehensive. 

“Let me guess, he changed his mind. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“No, I was wondering if this was best. Maybe you should come and stay with John and me?”

“No I think Sherlock and I need to talk, it will be easier if I am there. But if it all gets too much, maybe I can escape to yours?” Mary smiled, small victories. 

They went to Molly’s apartment; Greg had looked after her cat while she was kidnapped. She picked out the clothes she would need and her favourite toys for Toby. Greg was bringing him around that evening to Sherlock’s flat. They made their way over to Baker Street. 

It was quiet as they went in; John had lent them his old key. Molly was concerned about the reception she would receive but she knew that Sherlock would be working hard to find whoever had taken them. It was a case and he was always dedicated to his cases. 

Apparently she had underestimated the fervour he would employ to get the case solved. The flat was a tip, books covered most surfaces and the floor had a series of papers scattered about it. 

“Sherlock.” Mary called out, she sounded worried. John had warned her about what they might find. She had thought that Molly needed all of them to come with her but John had argued that at most it should be Mary going in with Molly. 

Sherlock was sat in the kitchen, concentrating on an experiment and had obviously failed to notice their entrance. Molly coughed, no response. Mary shook her head and stepped forward to tap Sherlock on the shoulder. 

He looked at them blankly, Molly felt uncomfortable. Obviously he had forgotten he had instructed her to stay there and now couldn’t understand why they had turned up. 

“Its ok I’m sorry I’ll go.” She turned to leave. 

“No, stay. You need to be here. Mary can you take her up to John’s room. Mrs. Hudson insisted on cleaning up there this morning so it should be ready for her to move in. Will Toby be joining us?” Molly stared unbelievingly at him, she couldn’t believe he had remembered to ask about her cat let alone knew his name. 

“Yes, Greg is coming round later with him.” Mary answered for her, ignoring the scowl that crossed Sherlock’s face at the mention of the other man.   
“Right well, Molly you are to not concern yourself with Toby’s feeding and litter box any more, I will be doing that.”

“Oh no don’t worry Sherlock I can look after him you wont even know he’s here.” Sherlock sighed, an exasperated look barely contained. 

“Toxoplasmosis. Whilst you are probably immune, we do not want to risk it. Also the smell of his food will probably aggravate your morning sickness.” He stated simply. 

“Oh, yes maybe you are right. Um well, he could, well, go to a, um, re-homing centre.” The thought of this caused tears to come to her eyes.

“Nonsense, he is your pet and having to give him up causes you and therefore the foetus distress. Therefore he must stay and I will care for him.” Molly smiled; she couldn’t believe how thoughtful Sherlock was being. She went upstairs with Mary and began to settle into John’s old room. Mary returned to the kitchen.

“That was very sweet Sherlock. I don’t think she could give that cat up.”

“It seemed like the logical solution, I realise her attachment and know she needs to not have any more upset in this pregnancy.”

“Doesn’t stop it from being a very kind thing to do, she appreciates it.” Sherlock almost blushed. 

“Has John told you everything?” He did blush at this; obviously it was a difficult subject for him.

“Not all of it, just that you were taking it very hard and that he had managed to convince you to tell her the full story.”

“How can I? I betrayed her.” He was staring at the fridge, lost to his mind palace. Mary went upstairs and after telling Molly that she should go down to talk to him if he isn’t moving about in an hour left to return to her husband and child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever I do not own any of the characters.

Molly crept downstairs, Greg would be over in an hour with her cat and she needed to make sure Sherlock was at least in a mood to be civil. It was very quiet and she had begun to think that Sherlock had gone out when she saw him. Curled up in his chair he looked so fragile. He appeared to have been reading articles on his laptop. She took his Belstaff and draped it over him. Carefully she ran her fingers through his curls, brushing them from his eyes.

He didn't wake until much later. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes, it had gotten dark. He stood, stretching his limbs out carefully. He looked at his phone; Molly had sent him a message.

**Be right back. Had to get supplies for Toby.**

It was sent an hour ago, Sherlock frowned. _She should be back by now_ , he thought. Just then he heard her voice downstairs, she was talking to Mrs Hudson and someone else. A man, Sherlock ignored the jealous thought and went down to join them.

“He actually remembered his name?” Greg shouted, incredulously. He shook his head. He had known Sherlock years, and he still couldn’t remember his first name.

“Yes Greg. You know he does it on purpose with you, right?” Molly couldn’t believe that Sherlock’s obvious teasing hurt Greg.

“Yes dear, he really does like you.” Mrs Hudson chimed in. Sherlock took this moment to walk into Mrs Hudson’s flat without knocking. Sherlock surveyed the room; Greg had brought the cat, after another argument with his wife that included the ketchup bottle being thrown at his head. Flecks of the gelatinous red condiment were in his hair still.

“Hello Meg, you have ketchup in your hair still.” Sherlock stated. Molly grinned, Greg’s mouth dropped open, turning Sherlock flashed a smile at Molly.

“It’s Greg.” He said through gritted teeth, obvious annoyed both at the incorrect name and the fact that it was a girls name this time.

“Oh Sherlock, do behave.” Mrs Hudson admonished.

“Shall we get him upstairs?” Molly asked trying to change the topic. Sherlock nodded and carefully lifted the cage containing Molly’s cat.

“Thank you again Greg for looking after him, I really appreciate it.” Molly said sincerely.

“No worries, any time you need me.” Greg added, he was concerned for Molly as having to live with Sherlock couldn't be easy.

“Yes, well, shall we?” Sherlock added tersely, trying not to be irritated by the other man’s attentions to Molly. _She was carrying his child so why did Greg have to keep trying to insinuate himself into Molly’s life?_ He thought angrily. They walked upstairs in silence after Molly had said her goodbyes to Greg and Mrs Hudson. Sherlock had been forced to add his after a stern look from both of the women. He really couldn’t understand what was wrong, he just wanted to get back to his own flat and had only left it in the first place as Molly had taken too long to come back from the shops. Closing the door to his flat behind her with a sigh Molly looked at Sherlock as he threw himself into his chair and went to pick up his violin.

“No.” She stated. 

“What?” He was seriously confused now.

“Please, he has just gotten here and if you are about to just screech at that he will be even more upset.” Sherlock glanced at the cage and the set of eyes staring out at him.

“Oh, yes you are right. Sorry”, she stared at him, “I do know the word thank you very much. My parents weren’t that remiss in their duties.”

“Sorry it’s just that was very thoughtful. I really appreciate it Sherlock. I know you are trying very hard to be nice to me.” She let Toby out, he immediately ran over to Sherlock to jump up onto the arm of his chair. Sitting there like his own personal guard cat. Molly shook her head.

“He didn’t even take to me as quickly as he did to you.” She was smiling as she said it. He took that as a good thing.

“Molly, we need to talk about what happened.” She nodded, she knew this was coming but had thought Sherlock would sulk for a bit first.

“Yes, I need to prefix anything you say with something though.” She hesitated.

“Go on.” His hand was starting to shake but he tried to hide it by scratching Toby behind the ears.

“I do not and will never blame you for any of this.” She let out a breath.

“I wish I could say the same, I blame myself entirely. I betrayed your trust, I used you and I hurt you and I don’t deserve.” He stopped, he couldn’t go on. She came over to his chair and sat at his feet, resting her head and his knee. He let out a breath and ran his fingers through her hair. It grounded him and he continued. “you, I don’t deserve you. You were the first you know. Well the first where I wasn’t under the influence of something.” She turned to look up at him frowning.

“You have never been with a woman without being high?” She couldn’t believe it, he was reserved, but she always thought he was experienced.

“I have never been with anyone without being high. Yes I have been with men and women but never when we hadn’t been high. I don’t play well with others, did you think that went over well with other women?” He was curious, did she honestly think all women felt about him the way she did.

“Good point.” She said smiling and pulled herself up so she knelt between his legs. She hoped that the slightly submissive stance would make him feel he was in control.

“Thank you.” He truly meant it, her affection really had been a balm to his chaotic mind during his two year ‘death’. She frowned and he lent forward to cup her face and run his thumb over her jaw line. “I have never wanted anyone like that whilst sober.”, he felt her tense at him saying this, “I wanted you, I felt guilty for that. You were obviously drugged, I didn’t know to what extent. The thought of any of them touching you like that made my skin crawl. But the base of it is I wanted you. Forgive me.” He hung his head as he finished.

“Sherlock, you did not hurt me. I wish I could remember, I want to remember our first time no matter why it occurred. Did you, does it make you want it again?” She was nervous, whilst she knew they had done it before she was as nervous as if it was the first time. He nodded. She quickly lent up and kissed him softly on the lips. It only lasted a moment and she went to pull away. He stopped her and pulled her back to his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have been stuck at this point for a while, decided to post what I had while I work on the rest ;-)

“Sherlock are you sure?” She pulled back from him to ask, having to use a lot more force than she had expected. He was holding onto her as if terrified that she would leave him.

“I want you.” He pretty much growled this at her before dragging her back into his arms, kissing her fiercely. She lifted herself up into his lap, Toby deciding that this was all too much for him jumped down and went off to explore his new home.

Sherlock let her settle into his lap before returning to his previous attentions. She had other plans for his lips though and lent up so that her throat was fully accessible to his lips. He smiled; obliging her he bent to lick her throat before playfully nipping the skin. The gasp he received in return was all the encouragement he needed to continue, being a little more aggressive than their first time he took her hands in his left hand and pulled her into a deep kiss with his right. She squirmed in his lap trying to pull her hands free. She wanted to run them through his curls as she had done earlier that day.

“No, I am in control.” He strengthened the grip on her wrists. She gasped when he pulled them back making her sit up, his mouth trailing down her neck to her collarbone. Running his tongue over it slightly before moving down to her neckline, he let out a soft growl when it prevented him from going any further towards her breasts. He let go of her wrists.

“Off”. He commanded. She went to get up, a hand on her thigh stopping her.

“No the blouse. Off”. She smiled shyly.

“Yes, sorry.” She almost called him sir but wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted. It was obvious that without the chemical aides he needed to feel in control, she wasn’t sure if it had to be physical control or if verbal was enough for him yet. She took the blouse off and went to take her bra off as well but stopped when he took her wrists again.

“Soon.” He promised. He kissed her lightly where her bra ended and the swell of her breast started. She arched at the touch, pushing her breast to him. He took this as a good sign and took it in his hand. Lips closing over the fabric above her nipple making it become tighten under his ministrations. Her breath coming out in small pants brushing his hair and making the hair on his neck stand up, _such a simple thing to cause such a reaction_ he thought.

“Please.” She begged, no idea what she was asking of him just that she wanted something more. Smiling into her breast he moved his hands to her back, scrapping his nails as he went. She arched her back slightly, a slight gasp escaping her lips. Carefully he unhooked her bra and pulling it off her as his hands returned to her breasts. He threw it over his shoulder, his hand didn’t return to her breast but skirted lower to the soft swell of her stomach, she hadn’t allowed him to touch her small bump yet and his heart thundered as he feared she would stop him. He needed to feel the swell of her pregnant stomach, to hopefully bring the connection of what she had to her subconscious. He desperately wanted her to change her mind before he needed to take things into his own hands.

“Sherlock, please can we move this to your bedroom?” She looked nervous; afraid he would want to stop. He nodded and carefully stood up scooping her in his arms as he did. Carefully walking along through the kitchen and down the corridor to his room. He placed her on his bed and bent to remove the rest of her clothes. She self-consciously covered herself with her hands.

“No Molly you are beautiful. Please never hide yourself from me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well apparently posting a chapter is inspiration for writing a new chapter.

Carefully he stripped his clothes, his arousal plainly evident. He went to remove his boxers but was stopped by her hand on his wrist. She had moved to the edge of the bed without him noticing.

“Please let me?” She asked, a shy smile playing on her lips. He nodded, she knelt at his feet and placed a soft kiss just above the waist band of his underwear. He could feel her fingers shaking slightly where her hand rested on the back of his thighs.

“Molly” His voice sounded strained and she looked up at him, he was almost undone at the sight of her gazing up at him with a look of playful innocence. _The submissive school girl, ah what many a man owed to a catholic school upbringing_ , he thought wistfully.

She carefully removed his boxers, lifting the band over his erection as she did, before kissing the head as she pushed them to his feet. His sharp intake of breath was reward, she was so nervous he didn’t want to do this.

“Please Molly, I am not going to last long if you do tha” He didn’t manage to finish his sentence as Molly had taken him in her mouth and was running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. All he could only think was that he didn’t want this to ever end and how did anyone get anything done if this was a possibility instead. He managed to regain some semblance of control and glanced down at her, only for her eyes to meet his as she worked him with her very skilful mouth. _So not too small_ , a distant part of his mind concluded. Abruptly she let go of him and stood up, leaning up to kiss him. He could taste his pre-cum on her lips and rather than repulsing him it caused a feral feeling to bubble to the surface. He grabbed her thighs and hoisted her so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist to stabilise herself. She giggled, blushing as she did.

“No, bad girl.” She gasped as the slap contacted with the soft flesh of her thigh.

“Sherlock.” She breathed, he rubbed where he had just spanked her.

“I am in charge, you disobeyed me, and I think you need reminding of that.”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry. What do you need?” He relaxed as she said this.

“You.” She smiled, he always needed her. Laying her carefully down on the bed he made a trail of kisses down her face, neck and breasts. Her breathing increased significantly as he took each of her nipples in turn into his mouth. Teasing them gently and blowing air softly over them so that they stood out. She was obviously enjoying herself but he wanted more. He needed her to climax before he even entered her. She had climaxed during their first encounter but he suspected the drugs had dulled it; he planned on making up for that tonight. Softly he placed a kiss on her clitoris before running her tongue along her lips. She gasped and her hips bucked. Sherlock smiled, _she was all his_. He brought his fingers up to tease her as he used his lips on her clit. She was being very vocal; he took this as a good thing even though he had never done this before.

“GOD SHERLOCK.” She screamed as she came. Her back arching as her orgasm overtook her. Smiling he lifted himself to kiss her cheek but she turned and caught his lips with hers. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips as she used her tongue to trace across his lips begging for entrance.

“Molly, you are mine.” He whispered in her ear as he positioned himself and thrust into in one go.

“Yours.” She managed to gasp, his rapid thrusts a testament to how close he had been to his own release. He rolled them so that she was on top.

“Please Molly, I want to watch you.” She smiled and began to lift herself then impale slowly back onto him. Her breasts, _also not too small_ , bouncing softly with each thrust.

“Sherlock, touch me.” He lifted a hand, skirting up the inside of her thigh to where they were joined. Almost as soon as he touched her she came, panting his name. He lifted his hand further and brushed his fingers across the soft swell of her stomach. Her hand went to cover his and simultaneously she picked up her pace. His orgasm came suddenly and, despite his best efforts to last longer with the hope of bringing her to the edge again, he came with her name on his lips.

“I love you.” He hadn’t meant to say it but as soon as he felt her hand cover his he knew that’s how he felt about his child. She frowned at him and then smiled sadly.

“Its ok, I know guys don’t mean it when they say it for the first time during sex.” She went to move off him but couldn’t as he pulled her down into a kiss.

“We should get cleaned up and get some sleep.” She agreed and went to shower first. After a while she called out that she was done, when he went out she had retreated to john’s old room. Sighing he went to shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, real life got in the way for a while, but hopefully things are back on track now. I have to admit to some issues with this, I want Sherlock to be canon but I think that BBC canon he has emotions just has issues letting them out, though they are muted compared to a 'normal' person. Also I have issues distinguishing inner monologue and texts so inner monologue will be italics and texts will be bold.

Sherlock avoided her for the next two days, afraid of the rejection he was surely about to receive. _Why did he have to say that?_ He never expected to feel that way about his child but the moment that his fingers brushed over her abdomen he felt an unaccustomed swell of emotion, he desperately needed to protect his child. _Did he feel the same way for its mother?_ He couldn't tell but for now she was really important by association.

Luckily John had brought a case from Lestrade for him that morning and he had a reason to be distant and out of the house for the next few days. Molly would be ok, Mrs Hudson was downstairs and she had plenty of food in the house. This pattern of him taking any and every case went on for the next few weeks, they only conversed to be polite, and for her to ask him what he wanted from the shops. It seemed to be working, or at least he thought so until one day he took a 3 much to john’s surprise, leaving Molly alone again.

Molly stood in the kitchen staring at the piece of paper with her test results on it. She knew that the results were going to show Sherlock was the father but nothing could prepare her for seeing the answer written down. _Why did he have to be the father?_ She couldn't deal with this; it would have been easier if he weren’t the father. She couldn't have a child with Sherlock, he would never be involved with the child's life, and she couldn't keep doing the job she loved and raise a child in central London. _Why did he have to try and manipulate her like that?_ He didn't love her; he never had so why say it. Just to try and get her to help? Didn't he think that she wanted to find out whom had done this to them, hell she was the one that was knocked up. He wasn't affected at all. Shaking her head and sat down at the table, head in hands. Things finally came to a head when she was trying to prepare some lunch and went into the fridge to get some salad. Sherlock had put the toes he had managed to steal from the morgue in the crisper with her salad, for the third time that week. Running to the bathroom and only just making it in time to throw up the remainder of her breakfast. She collapsed to the floor beside the toilet, tears streaming down her face. She was determined to leave Baker Street and that she was going to terminate this pregnancy. Gathering herself together she left the bathroom after a small amount of cleaning herself up and went upstairs to pack, a series of texts to Mary asking for help and begging her not to tell Sherlock or her husband were sent and not half an hour later she came by to help Molly move. Keeping it from John wouldn't last long as she was to stay with him and Mary until she found her own place.

When she was settled into the spare room at the Watson’s she went downstairs to the kitchen, Mary had prepared her some lunch.

"So it really is his?"

“ Yes, Mycroft brought the results round today. He seemed concerned Sherlock wasn't there. Something happened and well we haven't spoken for days." Molly said softly. 

“ Molly" Mary's warning tone made it clear that she required an honest answer. 

"We had sex." She tried to be matter of fact about it but she couldn't. Tears rolled down her face dropping to the kitchen table where they were seated.

"Oh hunny."

"I know it was a mistake but he was being so sweet and I thought he just wanted to comfort me, make up for what happened but then he said it.”

“ What did that idiot say this time, can't help himself from insulting people."

“ He said he loved me." Mary was dumbfounded. She couldn't figure out why Molly thought that was an insult.

“ He was only trying to manipulate me, he said it because he wanted something. He wasn't trying to be there for me. Just get me to do what he wanted. Just like Janine." Mary shook her head; Sherlock Holmes had a lot to answer for. He had broken Molly so much that something that should mean so much was something that was so insulting to her. Making a mental note of the various things she was going to do to him for this she came upon a plan.

“ Molly, can I tell John that you are staying here now you are moved in? Just so he knows not to bring Sherlock round?"

“Yes, thank you. I'm going to go lay down for a bit, still not feeling too good." Mary nodded and gave Molly a hug before promising to wake her for dinner should she sleep longer than intended. Mary sent a text to her husband.

**Molly staying at ours, she has the results, is as expected, and she isn't going to keep it – MW**

**Shit, are you sure? Sherlock isn't going to react well. He told me they, well did it. First time without drugs and he says he messed up and said 'I love you' - JW**

**Yeah Molly told me, she thinks he didn't mean it, that he was just telling her he loved her to manipulate her – MW**

**No, he wasn't saying it to her, to the baby - JW** Mary stared at her phone she couldn't believe this.

**What?!? – MW**

**He kept asking me if I knew when you were pregnant how much I loved our child? Then he went really quiet and whispered that he knew the instant he saw molly when they were captured, even before he knew it was his - JW**

**We have to tell her – MW**

**Yeah not all we have to tell her - JW**

**John Hamish Watson what aren't you telling me? – MW**

**Sherlock has never had sex without being high before Molly. So their last time was the first time both he and his partner had been sober. I think it affected him more than he wants to admit - JW**

**Damn him, why her? – MW** She knew why, they were perfect for each other. Sherlock needed Molly, needed her humanity to show him he wasn't what he always claimed to be.


End file.
